Endless Sunsets
by lalala777
Summary: There might be endless sunsets, but there were only a numbered few that were truly theirs. A story of forbidden love and hard sacrifices, but mainly, a story of Clarion and Milori.


_(Notes) Okay, I didn't really edit this, but I really had to get it up! Really! It was important!_

_Man… I just realized how sad this story is…_

**Endless Sunsets**

"_The two fairies were enchanted with each other, and every sunset they met at the border, where spring touches winter__. __But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together, and share each others worlds."_

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. I love you."

Clarion smiled softly, yet apprehensively, at the sparrow man fluttering in front of her, clutching his hands tighter in hers. Her fingers were ice cold from his hands, his world, but her heart was so warm that she thought it might burst. In all her four years and eleven months of existence, she had never thought it was possible to feel this way.

Milori and Clarion, the lord in training and the queen to be, had been secretly meeting at the border between winter and warm for two months now, falling into doomed love the same way that Romeo did with his Juliet. They knew deep inside that they could never really be together, and though it was a bit masochistic, continued to see each other. But it caused an aching pain in the sparrow man's heart to watch his love fly back into the bright green forest at midnight, every night. He wanted more.

So he had pled with a cautious Clarion to let him cross the border, so the two of them could be together, and not just sit across from each other on the thick tree branch that separated one world from the other.

Clarion took a deep breath. "We're going to be in so much trouble," she whispered, letting Milori twist their hands up toward his face so he could gently kiss the back of her hand. She leaned into him slightly, and taking the hint, he gathered her gently into arms, making sure her golden, but still small, wings remained in her season.

"Which is why we will go directly to the Queen," he proclaimed. "She will let us be together. And even if she doesn't, you will be queen in a week. You can change the rule."

Clarion laughed lightly. "I'm not so sure the Ministers will so instantly agree with me, love." Milori frowned; he could sense the doubt in her tone.

"You will be an amazing queen, Clarion," he told her seriously, pulling back to gaze into her eyes. "They will love you almost as much as I do. Of that, I have no doubt."

The queen to be raised an eyebrow. "Almost?" She teased.

The sparrow man smiled down at her. He reached down to squeeze her hand, tucking a strand of light brown hair back into her usual perfect bun. Now that her queen lessons were over, and had been over for a month or so, she had been flying around a bit, helping other fairies with their talents. As a result, she was a little less pulled together than usual.

They both knew the rule: a queen to be, within the last month of the old queen's life, had to commit a certain act. No one knew what it was or what kind of act it had to be, whether it was courage, sacrifice, or kindness. The last queen's had been sacrifice, and forever had a long, ugly scar traveling jaggedly down her right arm. Every fairy in Pixie Hollow prayed that the same kind of fate would not befall their new queen.

Neither lover had even a tiny, fleeting thought that the sacrifice might be from love.

"My dear Clarion," Milori began seriously, yet there was a playful glint in his eye, "no one could ever possibly love you as much as I do. I love you more than the sun love the moon. You are the warm wind beneath my winter wings. You…"

Clarion elbowed him lightly in the ribs, giggling softly. "Oh, do be quiet!" she ordered, attempting to turn the overwhelmingly giddy smile that was threatening to take over her expression into a more serious face.

Milori bowed mockingly. "Whatever my lady queen commands."

Clarion rolled her eyes, before turning her gaze on the west. The sun had finally set. "It's time," she realized, taking Milori's arm. He noticed she was shaking, and though he was beyond nervous himself, he sent her a reassuring smile.

"Everything will be alright."

Clarion grasped both his hands, pulling him toward her. They had decided he would cross into the warm lands first, because it was a mutual agreement that the Queen of Pixie Hollow would be much more lenient than the Lord of Winter.

When he was a few inches from the border, she stopped him. "I love you," she whispered, reaching up to kiss him softly on the lips. There was a tiny pause, before they both shut their eyes tightly and Clarion yanked him forward.

The fairy was stronger than she looked. They both fell to the ground, Clarion wrapped tightly in Milori's arms as they rolled off the tree branch to the base of the nearest cherry blossom tree. Clarion was the first to open her eyes. She took in every inch of the man who clutched her firmly to his chest, noticing he wasn't hurt. His wings were fine, and he didn't seem sick at all.

"It worked!" She shouted, in an uncharacteristic display for the young queen. Milori laughed along with her, this time purposefully rolling them together, until they were halfway down the path and he was on top, gazing down at the fairy he loved most in the entire world.

He reached down, sliding an arm under and up into her golden hair and kissing her for all he was worth. She kissed him back enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around his neck, twining them together like a sunflower reaching for the sun.

Eventually, they stood, the sparrow man offering the fairy a hand in order to stand up. "This is amazing," he breathed, taking in the tweeting of the birds and the fluttering of the leaves in the gentle breeze. "You get to see this every day?"

Clarion nodded. "Yes, though I'm sure your world is far more interesting than mine."

Milori disagreed tremendously, but diplomatically replied: "I guess it all depends on the eye of the beholder."

The queen to be eyed him, surprise showing in her gentle features. "Wow. Someone has been listening to his lessons. That was a true lord's response."

"Clarion! Clarion! Queen Eleneth… Oh my…"

The golden haired fairy instinctively moved to block the sparrow man next to her, though she knew her tiny, pre-queen frame would do nothing to hide him from her best friend.

Fairy Mary, newly dubbed leader of the tinkers, fluttered hastily forward, yanking her friend aside to gaze in shock at the winter fairy, who was stared apprehensively back at her. "C-Clarion?" She stuttered, blinking repeatedly as if she was sure that Milori was simply a vision. "Do you… what are you…"

The fairy in question set both of her bright blue eyes on Mary, reached blindly back for Milori's hand. She easily found it, and he encased hers with his. "Mary," she began soothingly. "This is Milori. Milori, this is Fairy Mary."

Milori smiled, the skin beside his eyes crinkling slightly. "Ah, the tinker. Congratulations are in order, I believe." Mary opened and closed her mouth a few times, before nodding. She was still unable to form words. Then, her eyes caught the connected hands, and everything fell into place.

"Wait! This… this is who you've been meeting every sunset for the past few months! He… But you two are… But he's a winter fairy!" She finally shouted, clapping a hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she had said the words.

But it was too late. Fairies began to filter out of the shadows, whispering quietly to each other and gazing in awe at the sparrow man. Milori brought Clarion closer, wrapping a firm arm around her waist. The whispers started anew, albeit even louder.

Clarion's gaze darted from fairy to fairy, nervously taking in the astonished stares from people she had known all her life. Milori grasped her hand tightly, and Clarion was soothed. "Whatever happens…" she breathed.

"Forever, my dear," he said, grinning hesitantly at the group surrounding him. That is, that was what he was doing before he fell.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Clarion fell to her knees beside him, and he thought she was shouting his name. But that couldn't be right. That didn't sound like his Clarion. His Clarion was always calm… she was perfect, his Clarion.

The queen-to-be watched, horrified, as Milori's eyes closed. Then came a sickening tearing sound, like nails scraping across chalkboard. Clarion's gaze was set on her love, frantically searching his body for damages. She found one immediately, and the sound of her heart breaking in her ears echoed louder than the sound of the broken wing. Desperate tears filled her crystal blue eyes, for she had always warned Milori… always knew this would happen. And now all she could do was kneel beside the one sparrow man she had ever loved as violent sobs tore from her throat.

The fairies around her instantly felt for the queen to be. With a broken wing, your life was practically over. Mary broke from her shock and respectfully kneeled next to Milori, turning him on his back so his broken wing was not visible. "You must've really loved him," she said quietly, but her friend did not hear her.

Clarion gently gathered his head in her lap, bending over in grief so that her forehead touched his and her tears soaked his peaceful face. "I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry," she breathed. "I love you, I love you, I love you… Please, don't _leave _me. Milori… It was all my fault; please, _please_… come back."

By then, Queen Eleneth had arrived, a broken expression on her face. "Oh Clarion…" The Queen laid a gentle hand on Clarion's back, but the younger fairy shook it off.

"No, I killed him! Queen Eleneth, I _killed _him. I am not fit to be queen," Clarion sobbed, and the Ministers slowly began to shoo off the onlookers, attempting to give the queen-to-be her privacy.

Eleneth, with surprising dignity, dropped to her knees beside her charge. "My dear, he is not dead, but he is close. The only one who could help Lord Milori now is the Lord of Winter." But the Queen shook her head at the hope in the young fairy's eyes. "No, child. It is impossible. No one could make it-"

However, when the Queen looked over, Clarion was already standing, holding her lover close in her arms with a determined, obstinate expression covering her delicate features.

It was then that Queen Eleneth knew that _Queen _Clarion had truly come to take her place. Clarion gave her a firm nod, before softly whispering for her unconscious lover to 'hold tight'. Then, the small fairy, who suddenly seemed to have the strength of someone ten times her size, began to steadily beat her wings. With Milori tight within her grip, she took off toward the winter forest with a speed that rivaled the fastest fast flying fairy.

"Hold on, my love," she whispered, and she gazed fearfully at the dark winter woods before her. Clarion's courage, however, outweighed her fear, and as Milori's pulse slowed, she only flew faster.

As soon as her wings hit the cold, snowy air, she dropped at least ten feet in the sky. Yet still, she pressed on, unaware of the gold particles quickly attaching themselves to her wings as they lengthened and grew.

Suddenly, there seemed to be hundreds of winter fairies spiraling toward her, and recognizing the Lord of Winter at their head, she gently lowered Milori to the ground below, falling into the snow beside him. She did not even take in the sights around her; Clarion only had eyes for Milori.

However, when the Lord approached, even Clarion knew to back away. "Help him, please," she begged, clasping her hands submissively in front of her. The Lord stared at her shock, only looking down once to place a hand on his prodigy's shoulder. Clarion looked at him curiously; why was he staring at her, and not helping Milori? Surely he had seen a warm fairy before!

It was a small man that bumbled forward who answered her unspoken question. "My dear," he began quietly, in awe, "you're changing."

Clarion almost fell over in shock. _Changing? As in from fairy to queen? This wasn't supposed to happen here… not now!_

But, sure enough, a gold sheen had begun to cover her, and from the reflection she saw on the ice, she was _glowing. _

"Well, don't just stare at me!" She directed. "I cannot be helped. Save him!"

The fairies did nothing.

"But, my dear," the Lord began.

"_Now."_ This was said with all the might of a true queen, which, judging by the brightness of the light, she was about to become.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Lord acquiesced. He turned to the rest of the winter fairies. "You two, get him deeper into the forest. Healer fairies, with me!" He prepared to fly off, before a thought seemed to reach him and he turned back to the short fairy. "Stay with the Queen," he directed, before fluttering away.

Clarion's eyes followed Milori until he was out of sight, before turning to the small fairy. When her gaze reached him, words began to pour from his mouth. "My Queen, I am the Keeper. But my friends call me Dewey." He paused. "So you can call me Dewey," he added shyly. "That is, if you'd like."

Clarion smiled gently, grimaced as wave after wave of light overtook her body. "Well then, _Dewey, _you might want to advise your friends to turn away. The change is a dangerous thing to watch, I've heard."

So they did, and in one final burst of light, Clarion was Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow, Ruler of all Fairies. "The only thing that's missing is the crown," the Keeper commented in awe, gazing at the Queen.

"Take me to Milori," she commanded, and Dewey motioned for her to follow. He noticed her light shiver, and quickly, a jacket was placed in her hands.

"Wouldn't want you to, you know," Dewey trailed off. _Break a wing. _

She nodded. "Thank you, dear." Clarion appreciated the sentiment, but with all the knowledge that was suddenly thrust upon her –the old queen was dead, Milori was hurt, she was _Queen of Pixie Hollow - _she really just wanted to have a moment of quiet.

They soon arrived to the healing quarters, and Clarion entered the room with her back straight and face expressionless, but her eyes revealed her worry and heartbreak. "How is he?" She asked quietly.

The Lord rose from his seat, bowing him head to her. "He will live." Clarion let out a huge sigh of relief, and after the Lord shooed everyone from the room, he quickly ushered her into a chair. "Relax, my dear, you've had such a very long day."

Clarion slumped over, finally allowing the tears of solace to flow. "How?" She choked.

"I gave him the power of the Lord of Winter," he simply said. Clarion looked shocked through her tears. "It is my time anyways; a Lord very scarcely outlives his Queen. Our lives are entwined." Clarion pushed down the well of hope rising within her chest. She knew he did not mean it _that _way. "I will live a few more days in order to organize my affairs, then I will join your Queen." He gazed at her seriously. "I trust you will inform your Ministers."

Clarion waved a careless hand. "Your Keeper and I already sent them a message. The Ministers will meet us at the border at sun" –she coughed- "at sunset."

The Lord nodded in approval, before standing. "Well, we will bring Milori to the border so you two can say goodbye." Clarion raised an eyebrow. "I am not so heartless that I would not allow that," he defended.

Suddenly, a coughing noise came from the bed, and two heads whipped around to find the new Lord of Winter gazing up at Clarion with glassy amber eyes. "Clarion?" he asked with a raspy voice. "Clarion?" He repeated.

The Queen rushed to his bedside, ignoring the hand of the sparrow man that tried to pull her back. "Oh, Milori. I'm right here. I'll always be," she lied, holding his hand tightly in hers.

Milori laughed lightly, yet there was a dark tone to it. "No, you won't. They're taking you away from me."

Clarion had no reply to this, and so she could only say what she knew. "I love you, Milori."

The Lord of Winter smiled. "My Clarion… I love you too."

The previous Lord grasped Clarion's arm pulling her back. "My dear, you will be riding with Dewey." The Queen nodded in respond, but her eyes never left Milori's.

AAA

Milori's eyes never left the ground as he flew behind his mentor on his favorite snowy owl, Alba. He scanned for signs of his queen, barely catching a glimpse of gold in the distance.

"It would be best not to mourn too much," the older fairy warned softly.

Milori shut his eyes tightly. "I can't stop thinking about her," he admitted, letting a solitary tear drip down his cheek.

His mentor sighed. "Alright, son. Do you want me to tell you the truth, or would you rather me lie to you?" He asked, and Milori squeezed his eyes even tighter, trying to rid his mind from the beautiful image of Clarion. The phantom smiled at him, reaching forward to touch his cheek.

There might be endless sunsets, but there were a numbered few that were truly theirs.

"I think, unfortunately, I would prefer the truth."

The previous Lord of Winter smiled sadly. He realized his replacement was finally getting it, and replied in a wise undertone, "You probably never will."

The owl gently landed, allowing its two passengers to slide off. Clarion was already standing about two feet from the border. But when Milori took a step forward, Clarion only stepped away. The Ministers were waiting patiently on the other side, and the Minister of Autumn gingerly held the Crown of Pixie Hollow in his hands.

Both of the Queen's hands flew up, palms facing outward, as if to say _it's better this way. _Or maybe, _don't you dare come near me or I might do something rash. _

Milori simply took another step forward.

Clarion turned away, walking over the border and into spring. Milori hurried forward until he could go no farther. He just stood there, watching the only fairy he would ever love – that, he was sure of- walk away from him, shoulders hunched and countenance generally depressed.

"Please Clarion!" He called. "At least let me see your face.. one last time?"

Milori couldn't imagine what the Ministers were currently watching pass over their Queen's face, but it had to be quite something of an internal struggle. Finally, letting out a sob of acquiescence, she raced back toward him, flinging herself desperately into his arms. His hands closed tightly around her waist, and they seemed to hang there for a moment, as if suspended in time. It was a few seconds that neither the lovers nor the onlookers would ever forget. Eventually, the Lord lowered his Queen to the ground, where she lay, tucked in his arms. If they could've, they would've stayed that way forever.

Instead, Clarion broke the trance, reaching up to capture Milori's lips in a gentle kiss. He immediately deepened it, and when they broke apart, soft words were exchanged.

"I will always love you," the Queen whispered.

"You will always be the wind beneath my wings," he breathed brokenly. "No matter how torn apart they are."

They both reluctantly stood.

"The sun has set," the Keeper warned. "It is time to go."

The last gaze between Clarion, Queen of the Fairies, and Milori, Lord of the Winters, is not one that can be put into words. All that can be said is, when the golden, tanned fingers slipped from the cold hand's grasp, Milori's expression was cold and Clarion's shoulders were set.

And that is the way they would remain for a long time.

AAA

_Hope you enjoyed. I swear, this is one of my two OTPs!_

_Drop a review if you get a chance, please! And maybe I'll write them a happy ending ;)_

_-lalala777_


End file.
